<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Name On Your Lips by seadeepy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27398707">My Name On Your Lips</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/seadeepy/pseuds/seadeepy'>seadeepy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>OTP Drabble Project [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Blindspot (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amnesia, Canon Compliant, Drabble Collection, F/M, Season/Series 02 Spoilers, cause I didn't watch past them lol, set sometime during the first two seasons, tho that seems like a given in this fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:47:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27398707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/seadeepy/pseuds/seadeepy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>From what Jane remembers, she completely underestimated her own heart.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jane Doe | Remi Briggs/Kurt Weller</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>OTP Drabble Project [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Name On Your Lips</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Because I am who I am, I have a spreadsheet where I’ve been listing every fictional couple that’s stolen my heart since approximately 2013. And now that I write fanfic, I thought: what if I did one lil drabble for each pairing? My recollection of canon for many of these is sketchy at best, but they’re only 100 words each, so.... enjoy!</p>
</blockquote><br/>I just think a lot about Weller yelling Jane's name, okay? This slow burn absolutely carried me through the first two seasons, which is why I was so mad about the time skip at the beginning of Season 3. I haven't watched the show since 😬
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>From what Jane remembers, she completely underestimated her own heart. She'd been confident that she’d still want Oscar — that any connection with Weller would be a cold manipulation on her part. Jane wants details from her previous life so she can unravel the intricate puzzles patterned across her skin, but she wants to keep this newfound wonder. She wants her first memory to be reaching across a metal table in a drugged haze, fingertips finding stubble and lines around watchful green eyes. She wants her name to be the one he calls with urgency and devotion and fear of loss.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kudos/comments are loved and appreciated &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>